The present invention relates to a transparent resin material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transparent material to be used for a variety of applications such as optical communication, optical waveguide, optical recording, optical film, and substrate for display.
Polymers produced from fluorine-containing compounds are excellent in heat resistance and low moisture (low water) absorption property, so that they are widely used in industrial fields as raw materials for various films, electrolytic films for fuel cells, and engineering plastics. In recent years, these fluorine-containing polymers have attracted attention in various industrial fields and especially in optical and electronic part fields, fluorine-containing polymers excellent in transparency, electric properties, and other physical properties are desired. Furthermore, in optical communication, optical waveguide, optical recording, and liquid crystal display fields among these optical and electronic part fields, transparent resin represented by acrylic resin and polycarbonate resin tends to be used more and more, and resin having physical properties required for these uses has been desired. However, many of the transparent resin has water absorption property, and absorption of water in the transparent resin results in various adverse effects such as occurrence of warping and strains of molded(formed) products and increase of transmission loss. Therefore, many investigations have been carried out to decrease the water absorption in the transparent resin, however so far, no transparent resin suitable to be used for applications in optical communication, optical waveguide, optical recording, and liquid crystal display fields has been developed yet.
As conventional fluorine-containing polymers, fluorine-containing aryl ether ketone polymers are disclosed in Japanese Kokai Publication 2001-64226 (p. 1, 2 and 11) and 2003-82091 (p. 1, 2 and 8). These polymers comprise monomer units having a fluorine-substituted benzene ring and phenyl ether structure and exhibits basic properties such as solubility in solvent and heat resistance. However, there is a room for contrivance to provide fluorine-containing polymers with further improved properties so as to be suitably used for optical and electronic parts and additives for resin.
With respect to a material containing conventional transparent resin, Japanese Kokai Publication 2000-239325 (p. 2, 3) discloses resin compositions containing a polymer (A) containing a repeating unit of 6-membered ring structure having ether bond and a (meth)acrylic polymer (B), and Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-05-32731 (p. 2, 4) discloses a low water-absorption transparent resin produced by injection polymerization of compositions containing phenyl methacrylate, dicyclopentenyl acrylate, and alkyl acrylate having alkyl group of 1 to 5 carbon atoms and crosslinking agent in the presence of a radical polymerization initiator. With respect to these resin compositions, there are descriptions that they are usable for optical parts such as lens, optical information recording media such as optical disk, and materials for optical transmission. Furthermore, Japanese Kokai Publication 2000-89049 (p. 2, 3) discloses polymer materials for optical communication which comprises a repeating unit consisted of ester-bonded compounds containing nitrogen atom in main chains.
However, there is a room for contrivance for providing the material containing these transparent resin with improved low water-absorption property and preferably usable for various applications such as optical communication, optical waveguide, optical recording, and liquid crystal display fields.